mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
TYPO Cancer Mode B (brackets)
About 'TYPO' Everbody sufers from Typos'. A legitimit mistayk made by humans wen typin. TYPO Cancer is a miniacha Technologi Daemon OR gremlen much-lyk a vyrus or trochan horse. AVG Anty Spyware, Norton, Spybot surch n destroy, Mkafee or Sophoz. Neitha of these wil remuve TYPO Cancer. Mode B (brackets) iz the explanshon of TYPO. It i in the blood stream of every livin human. Peeple fink its a jenuine mistayk and thusly korrect themselfs with an asteriks (*). Kind gesture OR typin etiquette? No its TYPO Cancer runnin in Mode B (brackets) iffects the finga tips n handz of peeple who r typin on a computa OR laptop and recentlee an more commonlee smart fones an tablets/iPADS. Daemon OR gremlen iz LOOK AT PHOTO FOR IDEA it travils in paks of 1,000,000 OR so army and sichuates in the fingaz, causin a 'typo' or malfunshon wen typin. TYPO Cancer **HATES** spellchecka - as u can see wen typin a word rong it wil underlyn with a skwiggly red lyn informin da person tha there is a word spel incoretly. Daemon OR gremlin is hurt by this an dusnt no how to stop it. tHE ONLy fing that actuali stops TYPO Cancer is skwiggly red lyn Skwiggly Red Lyn: Created by Computer Smarts to inform the Writer that a mistake is present and needs correcting. As when writing formal letters a spellchecker is needed to finalise and analyse the letter 'formally' without any imperfections. fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff TYPO woz born at th beginin of thje computer age --- nobody is actuali shure wen they do a TYPO and wen they do it is usuali seen as embarasin or awquad? tHIs feelin is corsd by TYPO Cancer, it afects ur blood streem jus how TYPO wants it 2, meenin dat u feel flushed n quikly corect urself. Havin mayd mistayks hiself in his tym, TYPO was once a humane naymed ^Richad Sums^ an basicly he dyd when tha 1st computa was inventid. What he did wen dyin woz he neva got a chanss to go on a computa n was DED upset about it. this Meant TYPO wud get his revenj some way or anuva. He dyd on the day a computa woz inventid - and is a Daemon OR gremlin tha is in every pirson todaii :s The the picture is a zuumed in vershon of TYPO Cancer comma not visibul to tha naykid human eye unda N E circumstansiss. If u luk at it thru a mycroscope u wil see this fayce and probly be hanted by it 4ever even tho it is in ur blood n e wai. The next tym u make a typo jus remema dat u have TYPO Cancer Mode B (brackets) n it wont kill u but it wil always be ther. Always be watchin u and will alway make u do the asteriks fing (*) cos it show u care enuf to corect urself. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^><><>< Doctor Calvin Nettles, the Computer Wizz-Kid of The Mansion created a report based on TYPO Cancer Mode B (brackets). He established exactly what happens and how it fiddles with your physical typing as it stood. Calvin had never made a mistake in his life and until he checked over his report and noticed something terribly amiss. Report written by Calvin Nettles, April 2nd 2008. TYPO Cancer Mode B (brackets) Defined. Mode B: is a Blood Type that runs through every Human on Earth. This is not to be worried by. (brackets): is where things get a little tricky. A Case (brackets) means you will forever be prone to a 'Typo' even with the aide of a Spell Checker or even with an explicit grammatical ability. Havin been a professional my whole career I am finally happy to divulge this information. Destroying TYPO Cancer is impossible - but is manageable just like the more common Cancer that Humans are diagnosed with. TYPO Cancer will not kill you - unless you're diagnosed with TYPO Cancer Mode A or C. There is no official report for Mode A or C, I will research this very soon. ---------- Calvin Nettles evaluated his Report. He noticed that he had incorrectly managed to spell 'Having' wrong. With this apparent, he stopped in his tracks and his hands froze above his keyboard. He couldn't believe what had happened. He knew it. He had a Mode A or C TYPO Cancer. Calvin died that night sat on his computer chair with eyes wide open staring blindly at the computer screen. Like tears running down his face was a stream of blood that had dropped from his brain. His nose and mouth followed suit - he had bled to death through his face. n dis is wot u get if u tfink ur betta then TYPO. i wil always get u no matter wot n if u arnt careful wen typin? make sure u alwais spel corectly cos i am in every1. i am alwais there, waiytin for my nex victum to kil if i can, but normaly it is a Mode B and it isnt dedly so dnt worry m8